The present invention is directed to the field of hand tools. More particularly, the present invention is directed to apparatus to enable quick change, as well as quick adjustment of hand implements including, but not limited to, spades, coal shovels, snow shovels, hoes, rakes, scrapers, snow rakes.
A large variety of hand tools have been developed to assist the user in performing a variety of tasks. While diversity here is good, it creates several problems which the present invention has been designed to address. First, standard hand implements are non-adjustable. Accordingly, although a particular individual having a specific height might be better accommodated by a particular tool handle-to-implement angle, s/he will have to make do with the same angle as everyone else. The hand implement system of the present invention allows adjustment through a wide range of angles to accommodate user height, build, work-angle preferences, and specific requirements of individual tasks. For example, on one occasion, a hoe may best be provided with a first angle to accomplish soil preparation and on the next occasion, a second different angle may be more suitable for creating furrows for planting seeds. Second, all these different items require separate independent storage. The present invention includes a single handle with quick-change capability to accommodate the various implements to accomplish the particular tasks. Most preferably, the quick adjustment mechanism and quick change apparatus will be used together.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a quick adjustment mechanism for use in altering a handle-to-implement angle easily and quickly, the mechanism including: a) a first element secured to a handle; b) a second element secured to an implement, one of the first and second elements comprising a toothed member; c) fixation means associated with the other of the first element and the second element engaging the toothed member to prevent relative angular movement between the first element and the second element; d) a mechanism to permit the fixation means to be disengaged from the toothed element, whereby the first element and the second element may be angularly moved to adjust the handle-to-implement angle. Preferably, the toothed member comprises at least one spline. In one preferred embodiment, the toothed member comprises two separate splines. In yet another embodiment, the spline includes a non-toothed cylindrical portion adjacent to a row of teeth on the spline. In several of the embodiments, the fixation means comprises a second toothed member engaging the spline. In at least one of the preferred embodiments, a push button is used to move the non-toothed cylindrical portion into alignment with the second toothed member permitting relative rotation between the first element and the second element.
Another aspect of the invention features a quick-connect apparatus for securing any of a plurality of implements to a handle, the quick-connect apparatus comprising: a) first connection means affixed to the handle; b) second connection means affixed to each of the implements; c) a securement bolt for sandwiching one of the first and second connection means to retain the implement on the handle. The apparatus further includes a quick-change clamp for sandwiching the one of the first and second connection means with the other of the second and first connection means. The quick-change clamp includes a protruding alignment boss for preventing relative rotation between the clamp and an element into which the alignment boss extends.
A third aspect of the invention features a hand tool that includes both a quick-connect apparatus and a quick-adjust mechanism, the hand tool including: a) a handle; b) a first element secured to the handle; c) an implement; d) a second element secured to the implement including means to releasably attach the second element to the first element; e) the first element having a first member which is adjustably positionable relative to a second member permitting a user to vary an handle-to-implement angle as desired.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.